


Puppy Love

by TheFightingBull



Series: Vets and Mercenaries AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dr Dick Grayson, Jason Todd on a motorcycle, Jason is Jason Wilson, M/M, Puppy rescue, Slade adopted Jason, Slade is mentioned, vet doc dick, yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Jason finds and rescues a puppy during an unexpected downpour. He takes the poor thing to a vet and is pleased by with the care provided.Birthday gift for Elloryia!
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Vets and Mercenaries AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662832
Comments: 8
Kudos: 249





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/gifts).



Jason walked into the building, his body shivering from the cold. Or well, from his sopping wet clothing thanks to the unexpected downpour. Honestly, Jason wouldn’t have been on his bike if he’d known it would rain that afternoon.  
  
A young woman stood up from behind the counter as he entered. “Can I help you, Sir?”  
  
“Uh, yeah,” Jason began to unzip his black leather jacket. He pulled out a trembling, caramel colored puppy. “I want to make sure his lungs are clear or whatever. He was drowning when I found him.”  
  
The receptionist’s large blue eyes widened at the sight. “Oh let me get a tech right away,” she grabbed the receiver and spoke in a quick but calm tone.  
  
Within seconds a vet tech arrived and took the puppy from him. He was about to follow when he was handed a clipboard by the receptionist. “If you’re going to keep him, you’ll need to fill it out.”  
  
Jason frowned and rubbed at the back his neck. He’d never really been one for pets. He grimaced. “Look lady, I just didn’t want it to die.”  
  
The woman scowled before her face softened. She held out a hand to take back the clipboard. “I’m not judging you, I swear; I’m also not guilting you.”  
  
“But?” Jason smirked, feeling uncomfortable, but not just from the soggy jeans. He was certain he was about to be both judged and guilted.  
  
“Honestly, if no one claims him and the dog has pneumonia or something potentially lethal, it’ll be more cost effective to put him down. Especially considering his breed.”  
  
Jason rolled his eyes. “His breed? But he’s a puppy. Everyone loves puppies.”  
  
“Adoption isn’t always guaranteed, especially amongst the bully breeds! Your dog is a pit bull.” She pleaded. “Besides, it’s hard adopting out dogs here in Gotham. It may be determined that the dog is better off being euthanized.”  
  
Jason growled low at the woman’s manipulation, especially since it was working. Why rescue him if the animal hospital would just put the poor thing down? Was she lying? She had to be.  
  
Right?  
  
He stared down at her empty hand and the clipboard in his. With a heavy sigh he turned away from her, sat down, and started filling out the information. He didn't have a lot of background on the puppy of course, but most of the questions pertained to Jason.  
  
He did his best to ignore the woman’s triumphant and cheerful attitude as he tried to think up a name for the little guy. He didn’t want it to be stupid but he didn’t want to give it a human name either. He was so torn... the dog had been half dead when he found it in that old mop bucket on the street, barely able to keep its little snout above water.  
  
Jason smiled as he settled on a name. He wrote it out before he could change his mind. Lucky Sonuvabitch Wilson. He wondered what dear old Dad would think of the animal. Jason might be twenty one, but Dad proved time and time again that home inspections could and would happen anytime the mercenary deemed necessary. Even if Jason was the cleanest of the four Wilson kids.  
  
About an hour later, Jason was snoozing on the uncomfortable bench. He heard a man clear his throat and felt a gentle nudge to his boot. With an irritable sigh, he opened one eye to get a peak at whoever was bothering him.  
  
Before him stood a remarkably handsome man in dark blue scrubs with shaggy, thick, straight black hair. The doctor’s eyes were a bright cerulean blue and his face... Jason couldn’t help the blush as he stared at delicately featured young man.  
  
Weren’t all vets required to be ancient? The only time he’d seen a young hot vet was in shows like Grey's Anatomy or rom-coms. You know? Things Jason never, ever watched.  
  
Like never.  
  
“H-hi,” Jason stuttered.  
  
“Good afternoon, I’m Dr. Dick Grayson, you’re the owner of the pitbull puppy?” The doctor openly smiled as he offered his hand.  
  
“Yeah, I uh, I named him Lucky,” Jason said as he got to his feet and shook the doctors hand.  
  
“That’s a very appropriate name,” Dick continued to bean as if he were some kind of ball of sunshine.  
  
Jason would hate him for it if the blinding positivity wasn’t so damned attractive.  
  
“You’re saying he’s going to live.” Jason assumed  
  
“Yeah, Mr., uh...”  
  
“Wilson, Jason Wilson,” he answered, sounding every bit like a Bond impersonator. “So, umm, I wasn’t planning to keep him and I don’t have cash or anything on me.”  
  
“Well, we’ll need a deposit before you leave to get what you need,” the receptionist inserted.  
  
Dr. Grayson frowned looking a little embarrassed. “Rule are rules,” he added.  
  
“Scared I’ll ditch the bill and the dog now that I know he’s gonna live?” Jason chuckled, not at all bothered.  
  
“Wouldn’t be the first time,” the receptionist threw in.  
  
“Tell you what,” Jason said as he stripped out of his expensive leather jacket. “You keep hold of my jacket while I get my car and pick up some supplies for the dog. Trust me, this beauty is easily worth two, three hundred bucks.”  
  
He wasn’t lying. His dad bought it for him on his last birthday. That and the bike that went with it.  
  
“But you need it,” the vet shook his head and refused to take the offered jacket.  
  
“It has stopped raining,” the receptionist pointed out helpfully. “I trust him.”  
  
“Doc, I’ll be back, if for no other reason than to ask you to dinner.” Jason winked.  
  
Dr. Grayson’s blush was all the hint he needed to tell him that the attraction was mutual. Jason handed him the jacket and grinned before he turned to leave.  
  
“Better make it quick, Jason, I get off in an hour and I’ll leave with or without you and Lucky.”


End file.
